Emo Lessons ?
by AliciaXOXTwilight
Summary: Edward has Gone Hunting with Carlisle and Esme , and leaves Bella in the hand of his brothers and sisters.When they Get Bored Emmet Has an Idea . They want Jasper to teach them how to be Emo. Very Funny.Takes Place In Eclipse After Edward Purposes.OCC
1. Emo Lessons!

_______________**This Story Takes place In Eclispe** _________________

**_BPOV_**

I woke in my warm toasty bed to find a note stuck to my arm I quickly read the note and it and it said:

My dearest Bells,

Be Back Soon

Gone hunting

with Carlisle & Esme

My brothers and sisters will pick you up at 10.00

Have a great Dear

Love,

Edward

" Umm..10.00" I said to myself.I looked at the clock and it read 9.45pm.

"Damn it! " I yelled hopping out of bed nearly tripping over.I ran and took a hot shower and cpmbed my hair, I had 10 minutes to get dressed and eat my breakfest.I dressed in my blue and red shirt and Black skinny jeans and red converse runners.I flew stairs ( Luckly not falling over ) to the Kitchen and mad Toast.

I stuffed one hot butter toast into to my mouth and grabbed my purple Hoodie and I was out the door to see Emmet's Jeep waiting there quietly and I jumped in and we were of at 90km/h down a road which was 70km/h .

"Hi Bella! Everyone is back waiting for us at home! Okay." Emmet yelled in my ear.

"Okay" I said . We arrvived there in a matter of seconds.I walked threw the lounge room to see everyone just hanging around.

" Hey Bella" everyone said at the same time.

" Hi, Bella Where going to have so much Fun! said Alice with a huge smile.

" Hi Alice, So Did you pick out somes flowers for the wedding!?" I asked forgeting my wedding is in 3 weekes.

" Yes!! I did that A week ago ! I got Tulips, red roses, lilys and lavender flowers , They will be here in a week ! "she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Ok , So what do you want to do now" I said to everyone.

" Jasper can give us EMO lessons " He joked.

" Dont insult **_MY_** Husband !! " Alice said and smacked Emmet on the back of his head. I couldn't help but giggle.

" Thankyou honey, Emmet Stop bring that up , If I teach you will you stop annoying me!?." He said annoyed.

" YES!!! We can be the EMO Cullens What do you think guys?!" Emmet Yelled Excited!.

"Well... It would be a time killer , I'm In !." Rose Said . Emmet Smiled at her.

" I guess so.... I would like to dress like Emo's, They dont have a Bad sence of Style"Alice said joing In. Then Everyone turns to me.

" Umm... ok? " I said unsure.

" **YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** , What is our first Lesson Jasper." Emmet screamed!

" Were of to get some cool clothes! Jasper orded. I hate Shopping !. damn It.

" Yay Shopping! Alice screamed.

" Wait, If were EMO why do we have to go shopping?"Rose asked

" Because none of your guys stuff is EMO! " Jasper Said.

" Fine, Black can be my colour." Said Rose

" Everythink EMO's wear is black rose."informed Emmet

" Oh.... Black? Everythink? At least I get to go shopping !."Said Alice sadly. Black? At least it's not pink.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Hope you enjoyed. I will put up another chapter Soon.**

**Please Review! .**

**Alicia XOXO**


	2. Hot Topic& NickNames

----------------------------------------------------------------- Bella Point Of View-------------------------------------------------

We Where Heading to the mall in Jasper's black aston martin vanquish. **( A/N Sorry Dont Know What Car Jasper has)**

"Ok, first shop we will be visiting is Hot Topic " Jasper informed Us. Well I guess thats ok I quite like that shop I thought, At least It's Not victora secret." OMG,! THIS IS SO COOL! "Emmet yelled In MY Ear. But I had to agree It was really cool."Ok, Girls can have choices of Jeans Or Skirts! So pick !?Jasper Said to me and the girls." Skirt!! They Look Awsome" Alice Said first. I knew I was about to pick Jeans But Rose Answered First." Jeans, I Like the Colours" Rose said to Jasper." Jeans, I would never wear a skirt!" I said to jasper. We followed Him around the store, He was picking Clothes for Us. Jasper Gave Alice A MiniRed Skirt with white and Black Heels and top it of a A Black T-shirt Saying " NO Fear".I had admit It suited her LOTS.**( A/N All outfits are on profile )**"OMG, I LOVE It ! " Alice screamed. Jasper gave her a warm smile. Then turned To Picked Out Black Skinny Jeans and a Black and Red Corset withBlue Convere. She Looked Stunning!. Emmets mouth was left wide open. Jasper nodded his head in approval ." Thank-you SO much Jasper this oufit is so cool!." Rose Said. Wow. Oh..No me next!.Jasper picked me Blue Skinny Jeans and a Neon Splatter Stud Tube Top andRed and Yellow Convere. I did'nt approve on the Tube top, But I tried it On." OMG Bella You ARE HOT!" Emmet Started At me. I Bet I was Blushing Tomarto Red!.Well... I looked in the mirrow ! I did look Hot!" Ok.. We got the Girls done Now for the Emmet " Jasper Said. Jasper walked over to the boy section and found Tripp Black And Red Chain Strap Zip-Off Pants. I thoughtthey looked weird But emmet Loved them Jasper carried on looking and found a Michael Jackson Zombie T-Shirt. It really suited we picked our clothes we went to the Hair Dye Section . To be honest I did'nt want to change my Hair Colour, But I'm Ok with Streaks." Ok Bella What Hair Colour Do you want? Jasper Asked. I Looked at the Colours and found one read " Midnight Blue "." Umm.. Jasper Can I get Midnight Blue Streaks, I Dont want to change all of myhair colour!?" I pleaded." Sure Bella, Alice ?Jasper Said. Alice was looking at all the hair colours intill she found a " Sparkling Pink" and " Lime Green"." Jasper Can I get Pink and Green Streaks. Please? She answered. Pink? Green?.Wow ." Sure Honey , Rose? Jasper Said again. I was getting really tired now, we have been here about 5 or 6 Looked at them and she picked up one called " Fire Of The Night " , It was a beauitful shade of orange and red." Umm.. This In Streakes She said to jasper. Jasper Nodded. Then... Everyone turned to Emmet who had an evil grin." I want my full hair.... PINK! Emmet Shouted. We all laughed expect Rose . She looked like she was going to kill someone!."_** YOU ARE NOT HAVING PINK HAIR YOU WILL LOOK LIKE A GAY POOF**_" Rose screamed at Emmet. I was going to die in laughter." FINE! Japer I will have Pink In Streaks! Happy Rose? Emmet pleaded. Jasper Nodded." Ok now for Jeweley and make-up Then were done Ok?Jasper informed. Everyone nodded. This time jasper let us pick Jeweley. I picked A Black Picked a Red Skull and Rose picked a Black heart. Emmet Had Snake. For Once In my life shopping isnt boring!." Ok, Good Choices! Now for Make Up Girls and BOYS were Black Eye Liner and Mascara . Girls were Blood red Lipstick" Jasper Said. Well I never been the type to wearmake up. But Alice will help me." What About you Jasper for your clothes " Alice Asked." I already got EMO Clothes Alice Jasper Said. YAY I think we get to go Home!.We drove back to the Cullen House To Have a Meeting.I Dont know Why we need a meeting, But who cares." Ok, you guys are wondering Why I called you for a meeting , Well I thought we should have nicknames for our emo-ness,So I came up with these!?Jasper Informed.

"Bella-Vampire Slayer

Rose- BlackRose

Alice- EvilPixie

Emmet- GreenSky

And Mine Is BlackScar Ok everyone Happy?Jasper said .Vampire Slayer ?! OMG. Well I Would like to be preffered to Vampire Slayer." What The Hell GreenSky? I **_LOVE_** It ! Emmet yelled. Ok." Ok, Every one has passed Lesson 1 , Tomorrow Is Lesson 2: **~_Attitude_~**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do ya think ?

Love It Or hate it?

Review It!

AliciaXOXTwilight!


End file.
